<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elusive Bullseye by Tasyfa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495059">Elusive Bullseye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa'>Tasyfa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year's Drabble Fest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CW gun talk, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, do not copy to other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sisterly expectations need to be managed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Cameron &amp; Alex Manes, Charlie Cameron &amp; Jenna Cameron, Jenna Cameron &amp; Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year's Drabble Fest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elusive Bullseye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chione/gifts">Chione</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year! </p>
<p>The prompt was for platonic Alex, Jenna, and Charlie; mood: relieved; with the word "savage".<br/>~ Tas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Charlie, seriously? When's the last time you went to the firing range? Did you even train with guns?" Jenna rattled off questions, incredulity rising with each one.</p>
<p>Alex chuckled. "Savage, Cameron. On the run isn't exactly ideal for skills retention."</p>
<p>Jenna threw up her hands. "Fine. You're right!" Turning to Charlie, she apologised, "Didn't mean to go off on you."</p>
<p>Charlie shrugged. "My aim <i>has</i> gone to shit. But, um," she looked between them, "I think I'll take Alex up on his offer to help me retrain."</p>
<p>Jenna nodded, and Alex bit back a smile when Charlie sighed in relief.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>